Conversations
by The Confused One
Summary: Stuck in her hospital room after her delivery, Alex has to help Bobby deal with Bishop and the case they just finished. BA friendship
1. Bishop talks to Alex

Conversations: pt. 1  
  
By: The Confused One  
  
Rating: PG, at worst  
  
A/N: For some reason, a phone call wasn't enough for me. LOL I had to go into the day after, and show the three interact. Enjoy, and don't forget to review.  
  
Disclaimer: As always, I sadly don't own anything you recognize.  
  
God, this is boring. I'm sitting up in this hospital bed. I have to get out of here soon. I hope Bobby gets back soon with that coffee.  
  
Thank God someone is knocking at the door. I really need a distraction. I call out to them, "Come in."  
  
It's Bishop. OK, for her to be here, something's wrong. She keeps her voice low as she greets me, "Hi."  
  
She closes the door behind her. I greet, "Hi. How's it going?"  
  
She bites her lip and sits down. I don't think I'm going to like this. She answers, "That was going to be my question."  
  
I give her a small smile and reply, "I'll be fine, just a little pain. Out of curiosity, is there a reason you're here?"  
  
I'm expecting her to take forever with her answer, but it comes almost immediately, "Goren. He's, he's just been missing you, and I'm worried about him. I'm sure he hasn't told you about the case we were just working on."  
  
Ok, now she's got my attention, and I'm even more worried. I arch my eyebrows a little because I know she's right. He vaguely referred to the case. The fact that he misses me isn't a shocker, but I want to know what this has to do with the case. I urge her to continue, "No, he hasn't really told me that much. What happened?"  
  
She answers, "We were working on a case about a computer tech. who was killed. We were looking at this computer game she was into, knowing someone she knew from there was the killer."  
  
I nod. He told me this much, and I'm getting impatient. With a bit of that impatience shining through, I nudge her along, "I know this part. Skip ahead to the problem."  
  
When she nods, I let the sentence dangle. She continues, "He found a pattern in a sort of alibi creating bot thing. Then we found an Easter egg in the game that gave us a name. The guy happened to be behind on his child support."  
  
I'm guessing my eyes have probably grown about three sizes. I cut in, "Oh God. Not again. I knew something was wrong. He was too quiet. I should have guessed. He only gets that quiet when he's thinking about his family."  
  
She looks at me, and I can tell that she's completely confused. It figures. She hasn't been around him long enough. She doesn't know anything but the bare essentials about his family and childhood. She stammers, "You, you know?"  
  
Now I'm confused too. Isn't the fact that it brought back memories all there is to it? Looking up at her, I want to know what she knows. I prod, "Know what? What else is there?"  
  
It's obvious that she's afraid of my reaction to what she's going to say next. She continues to stammer, "We, we arrested the guy, MacVee. I've, I've never seen anyone act like Goren did in that interrogation room."  
  
Boiling anger, resentment, fear, and panic threaten to spew. I yell, "You let him bring the guy in? You let him question him?"  
  
She jumps slightly, obviously not expecting my reaction. After a moment, she calms and explains, "I didn't know he was going to yell at the guy like he did."  
  
Rolling my eyes, I throw my hands into the air for emphasis. I yell some more, "You read a paper in the past year? You read up on him when you came in? You know anything about his childhood?"  
  
I watch as she immediately stiffens. She tries to explain herself again, "I, I'm sorry. I, I just didn't know."  
  
I close my eyes, wishing with everything I am that I could go back in time and stop him from talking to this guy. I even out my voice. It's low as I continue to question her, "Please tell me he caught himself, at least. He can't handle another Croyden."  
  
Loosening up a little, she lowers her head. She answers, "I, I don't know anything about Croyden. I just know that MacVee told us that he had paid up. The papers just hadn't run through the court system. I've never seen anyone go as pale as Goren did in that instant. He honestly looked like a ghost of some sort. He took off out of the room. It wasn't exactly easy trying to keep up with him, and even attempt to try and decipher his rambling. He kept mentioning that Croyden person and a guy named Wally. I didn't understand. He just kept getting worse and worse, and finally just said that you would have understood. He told me to go send him home and apologize for him. I turned around to make sure he wasn't doing something crazy, and he threw a paper wad at your desk. It landed in your chair."  
  
If I could hit something in that instant, I would. I'm just so frustrated and angry. I should have been there. I want to cry now. I can't believe this. I let him down. I wasn't there for him when he needed and wanted me around. What kind of a partner am I? In a total daze now, and far from the animated outraged woman of a few moments ago, I respond, "Thank you. I, I'm sorry. I, I've got to find a way to make things right."  
  
I stop when Bishop interrupts my revelry, "Eames, he, he just misses you, a lot. I guess in a way it bothers me. I can't even come close. When I came back, he was staring at your desk. After a couple of minutes he turned to me, and he had it. He solved the case. The creator of the game felt like his partner was abandoning him for this girl, the gamer. He, he killed her hoping to get his partner back. When he told me there, there are no words to explain the look on his face, besides heartbreak. No matter what I do or don't do, he always wants you. Please, please just talk to him."  
  
I think I'm still just in utter shock over all of this, and how I could possibly not been there for him. God, she's right. I have to talk to him, the moment he comes back. He has to know. He has to know. I'd never abandon him. I could never abandon him. God only knows how much I've missed him. Looking Bishop directly in the eye, I assure her, "Trust me. I'll talk to him. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't your responsibility. It's mine. It was my fault. I should have been there. I should have stopped him."  
  
I can see a quick flash of anger cross her face now. She asks, "How was this your fault?"  
  
Looking at her again, I clarify, "I'm his partner. I should have been there. I know how he is. I know what sets him off."  
  
She jumps out of the chair now. Looking down at me, she's the one yelling now, "It's no one's fault. Besides, look at yourself. You just gave birth, what, twelve hours ago?"  
  
I hate it when people use common sense, and are right. It's just not any fun. Logic shouldn't figure into this. The only thing that matters is that I let him down. He needed me, and I wasn't there. I explain, "He needed someone who understands. I'm always there for him. I want to be. With, with this maternity leave, I, I have just about abandoned him. He's fending for himself."  
  
All right, I have to admit; the last part was a bit harsh, especially since it's far from true really. I mean, he had Deakins and her mainly at work. Not to mention the time we've spent together. I've tried to help him unwind, so to speak, but I know how he is. He gets so worked up. He just can't let it go, and he takes everything so seriously. But it doesn't even seem like our lunches and dinners have been enough lately. Bishop's bellowing brings me out of my thoughts, "And what I am? I'm trying to help, but he doesn't talk to me about anything. He's closed off, and wants to keep that way, apparently. No one is telling me anything and then blaming themselves when he does something crazy, that I didn't know how to or why I should stop him."  
  
Looking away, I know that I can't deny her point. She's right. We haven't been fair to her or ourselves. It's just been one big mess. Looking back at her, I attempt to explain, so that she can understand, "There's a woman named Nicole Wallace. She's one of the few who got away, the first time she met up with Goren. About a year ago now she came after him. She smuggled anthrax, and had all the evidence point to a guy who had, years before, run out on his family. In case you didn't know, Bobby's father did the same when he was eleven. Anyway, Goren hounded this guy, Croyden. He was sure Croyden was involved somehow. Even after I questioned him on it, he wouldn't let it go. He couldn't let him go. Nicole killed Croyden and made it look like a suicide. She even had a fake suicide note, blaming Goren for pushing him over the edge. Nicole basically flaunted her alias and life in Goren's face. We proved she was Nicole, and she's now rotting in jail for the rest of her miserable life. But Goren still blames himself. He can't let the whole experience go anymore than he could let Croyden go when we were investigating it. Nothing even I can say can really truly help. I don't know if he could handle it if it happened again. Wally was an expert in insurance fraud. We needed his expertise during a case we were working. Goren was sure that there was a pattern to the killings. It turned out that there were several patterns involved, and that Wally had Asperiger's, and was knee deep into the murders and fraud himself. Goren just has a history, a pattern with patterns, I guess you could say."  
  
I'm not sure how long I can take her sitting there staring at me with that blank stare. I think I shocked her, or at the very least I seem to have sobered her up to the truth that is Bobby Goren. I should have had this conversation with her when I was first put on desk duty. After a long pause, she looks away from me and speaks, "I'm sorry. I didn't know to keep him out of it."  
  
I'm tired of that. She needs to stop saying, over and over that's she's sorry. It's not helping the situation at all. I think my patience is starting to thin again. With a sigh, I reply, "Just be careful next time. Anyway, you should go. I want to talk to him alone. He'll be back any second. He just went to find some coffee."  
  
She stands up. With a smile, she replies, "I made sure it took him a while. I don't want him to know I was here either. Tell your sister congratulations for me. Get better soon. I don't know how much longer he can take being apart from you."  
  
I can't help but smile. The poor guy. I can just imagine how he's having to wander the building looking for coffee, for me. She turns around and walks out, closing the door behind her. Maybe there is hope for her yet. 


	2. Bobby and Alex talk

Conversations: Pt. 2 By: The Confused One  
  
Rating: PG at worst  
  
A/N: The second and only other part to this little fic. So, enjoy the Bobby and Alex interaction. I promise I didn't get too shippy. Remember to review.  
  
Disclaimer: *Cries* I really DON'T own any of this? How sad! Oh well, I'll put them back now that I've had my fun. Thanks Wolf.  
  
I should probably call him and retrieve him from the quest, especially after he's just been through. Something stops me though. Hearing another knock at the door, my eyes instantly go from the phone to the door. I call out, "Come in."  
  
In walks Bobby, awkwardly trying to carry the two cups of coffee. Well, I guess it's a little late to retrieve him now. He hands me my coffee before closing the door again. With a questioning look he says out loud, "I thought I left that open."  
  
I smile at him. He wasn't even really asking anyone, but I feel like explaining to him. I make it quick, "One of the nurses came by. I had her close it. Thank you by the way."  
  
He gives me another questioning look, like he doesn't quite believe my story. He nods, apparently deciding not to question my story. He replies, "OK."  
  
He sips his coffee. I stare into his eyes, unable to shed the guilt I feel for what he's been through, alone. I finally look away. I take a sip of my coffee and stare at the blankets that are half covering me on my bed. I finally whisper, "I'm sorry."  
  
I was half hoping he wouldn't hear it. But, of course, I couldn't be that lucky. I make the mistake of looking up at him. He grabs my gaze, before I can look away. He really looks completely confused. He asks, "What?"  
  
I have to get this out before I can't say it. I explain, "Look at you. You're waiting on me hand and foot, and I, I certainly haven't been there for you lately."  
  
He's frowning now. I can all but see the wheels turning in his head. He's thinking about what I've said. Sitting down, he asks, "What have you heard?"  
  
I can't help but smile at him. He's just too good. Sometimes, so good he's scary. With a guilty look, I answer, "MacVee. Bobby. You have to let go of Croyden."  
  
By the look he's giving me, he wasn't expecting this conversation. I take a sip of my coffee. Then setting back down on the table beside the bed, I listen as he stumbles over his words trying to explain, "I just. I didn't think. I didn't think till he was there. I don't have an excuse for what I did."  
  
Alright, now it's time to delicately try to punch some holes in his little it's all my fault pity party. I ask, "Wasn't there evidence pointing to him?"  
  
His head shoots up to look at me. He replies, "It was planted. Patterns."  
  
With another sigh, I shrug. I continue, "But you didn't know that at first."  
  
He looks away again. He finally replies, "No. Not really. But it was obvious. You would have caught it."  
  
Straightening up in bed I close my eyes. Opening my eyes again, I hold his gaze. After a moment I reply, "I'm sorry. If I could, I'd have been there. Right now, I'd do anything to have been there."  
  
"It's not your fault. I should, I should have known. You can't look after me like I'm a child. I'm capable of handling this stuff. It's just. I miss you. When it happened. It just, it reminded me some more of how much I miss you, and how much I need you," Ok, sure, that's sweet, but I hate it when he interrupts me. Ok fine. It was just sweet, and I'll let the interruption slide.  
  
Continuing to keep his eyes locked with mine, I reply, "I know. I've missed you too, more than you know. Trust me. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Thank God. It's about time I got a smile. Course, his are infectious, and I can't help but smile too. And it feels good to really smile and get him to really smile. He replies, "I know. I know you'll be back, soon. I never doubted you wouldn't be back."  
  
With a sigh of relief, I smile some more. He picks his coffee up off the table again. He takes another sip. Pushing some hair out of my face, I reply, "Good. Stop throwing paper wads at my desk then."  
  
He looks at me, even more surprised. Putting his coffee cup back down, he stammers, "How, How'd you know about that?"  
  
It's exactly the reaction I wanted. I guess he deserves some sort of explanation. With a smile, I answer, "Someone we know told me you did that. So tell me, was it fun?"  
  
He lowers his head, in guilt, I'm sure. This is actually kind of fun. Picking up my own coffee cup, again, I take another sip. Finally looking up, he replies, "I'm sorry. I was angry and frustrated, with myself, Bishop, and even you."  
  
I arch my eyebrows. Well duh, Goren. Of course you were upset. I shake my head, and probe further, "Yeah, and?"  
  
He looks at me like he's not sure what I'm asking. He finally speaks, "It didn't help much. Just gave me some more guilt. I picked it up if it helps."  
  
You know, I'm trying to be stern here. I'm trying to be the upset partner, but I just can't do that. Nope, I'm sitting with a huge grin on my face. I finally reply, "It's really OK."  
  
This, of course, gets a grin from him. That's good. We're making progress. Geese, sometimes this takes forever. It can be like pulling teeth to get him to really tell you how he feels. He looks away from me again. But God, that smile is worth every painstaking moment. He finally speaks, "Deakins didn't really even bat an eyelash when he found out."  
  
I sympathetically reach out and touch his arm. He meets my eyes, and I assure him, "Nothing happened. He's fine. You caught yourself. What you did, we would have done. It was routine. You have to follow any leads you get. You figure out what really happened. You can't blame yourself when nothing happened. Deakins knows that."  
  
The pain of leaning over gets the better of me, and I flinch as I straighten up. Course the moment I do, Bobby is at my side helping me. God, sometimes, I'm sure he's too good to be true. He sits back down. Looking at me with that worried expression that he wears so well, he reminds me, "There's a reason you're here for the day under observation."  
  
I hate it when he makes such an obvious point. Putting up my hands in resignation, I reply, "I know. I know. I'll be good, I promise. I want out of here. I am so bored."  
  
He smiled again. Apparently my boredom amuses him. Course, with that smile, it isn't such a bad thing. He replies, "Good. I, I should probably go. Let you rest."  
  
Ok, no, that's the last thing I want. I don't want him to leave. He's supposed to keep me from going out of my mind bored. My lazy family is still at my parents. They won't be here, for a while. He picks up his coffee and stands up to leave. With a tad bit of panic in my voice, I call out to him, "No. Don't go. I'll go out of my mind crazy with bored if you don't stay."  
  
With a smile, he sits back down. After taking a quick sip of the coffee, he sets it back down. Thank God. He speaks, "All right. I'll stay. When's your family supposed to get here anyway?"  
  
I smile, and playfully ask, "You really looking to leave that bad?"  
  
He smiles back, probably just realizing how bad that just sounded. Grabbing, sipping, and putting my own coffee back down, I wait for my answer. He replies, "I didn't mean it that way. It's just you text me, and by the time I got here, they had gone for the night. I, I haven't seen your family since, since you dragged me to your family's picnic. When was that anyway?"  
  
I have to laugh at him. The only date that's been even close to on his mind lately has been my due date. I remind him, "Last May. You were playing your little game of I don't like people, and I refuse to be around them."  
  
He gives me one of his cute little half smiles. I smile to myself. He replies, "Right. And if I recall, you dragged me kicking and screaming."  
  
With a small laugh, I shake my head. I reply, "I wasn't about to let you continue to live in self imposed isolation. The case was over. Nicole was in jail, and you couldn't fix what happened with Croyden. I had to get you to come out and live."  
  
I've managed to embarrass the guy now. Poor baby. Looking at me, he laughs, before finally answering, "I keep being told that. I guess it's one of the reasons I'm thankful to have you in my life. You force me to live in the real world."  
  
He trails off, and I roll my eyes again. With a smile, I inform him, "You probably would have come out eventually. It just worried me. All you were doing was work and sleeping. I had to make you do something else for a change."  
  
He gives me a little nod. At least he's listening. He replies, "Yeah, well, you show me that there are things worth coming out to see."  
  
See, this is why I'm so lucky. This is why I love working with him, being around him. With a smile, I reply, "Flattery will get you everywhere Goren. Especially with the pain I'm in right now."  
  
He instantly straightens up and gives me a worried look. Apparently, my joke is lost on him, gone forever into the ozone. In a worried tone, he asks, "You want me to get a nurse to give you some of your pain medication?"  
  
I give him a small smile for effect, as I answer, "No, I'll be fine. It's just uncomfortable."  
  
He gives me a sympathetic look. He replies, "I'm sure they could give you some Tylenol or something."  
  
Shaking my head, I have to wonder if he even heard me. I smile again; catch his eyes and reply, "I'm fine really. Don't worry."  
  
He nods, finally understanding what I'm saying. Grabbing my cup again, and finishing my coffee, I wait. He finally begins, "I think I hurt Bishop's feelings."  
  
Putting down my cup, I arch my eyebrows at him. I bite my lip to keep from telling him that she came by. I have to hold back even more from telling him what Bishop's exact words were. Shaking my head, I settle with a half truth, "I'm sure she's fine, just worried. She's not used to you being like that. She's a little afraid of you."  
  
Picking up our cups, he finishes his and throws them both away. He sits back down, and guiltily answers, "I'm afraid you're right. Most of the time, I think she avoids me if she can."  
  
I smile sympathetically at him. I understand what he's saying. Locking our eyes again, I reply, "You can be overbearing. It takes most people time to get used to you. Don't worry about her. She'll be fine."  
  
He looks away now. He looks like he's examining the tile floor. He finally speaks, "You never were. From the moment we met, there was an instant easiness with us. She doesn't even come close."  
  
I smile. There is something extremely satisfying with getting a compliment from him. Finding myself staring into his chocolate eyes again, I take comfort in how much he's missed me. It's a good tangible reminder of my importance in his life for him. Sometimes I have to wonder if he remembers that most of the time. More knocking on my door brings me out of my thoughts and out of his eyes. I answer the knock, "Come in."  
  
The door swings open, and in come my family. I smile as they all troop into the room. Bobby stands as everyone comes further into the room. My father instantly locks eyes with Bobby. He flashes him a smile. Reaching forward he takes my partner's hand and shakes it. He greets, "Detective. Nice to see you again."  
  
Bobby smiles back at him and greets, "It's nice to see you again too sir."  
  
My mother leans forward now, taking Bobby's hand. She gives Bobby a smile before greeting, "You taking care of my little girl, Mr. Goren?"  
  
He glances over at me, then back at my mother. Continuing to smile, he replies, "Doing my best."  
  
I notice my brother, Richard, eyeing Bobby, suspiciously, from the back. He pipes up, "Detective Goren? My sister's partner Goren?"  
  
Throwing another look at me, he takes charge. Sticking his hand out again, Bobby introduces himself, "That's right. You must be Richard. Right?"  
  
My brother shakes Bobby's hand, but still doesn't let go of the animosity. Looking at me now, my brother asks, "He treat you right?"  
  
Rolling my eyes. I smile, and answer emphatically and truthfully, "Couldn't ask for better, so be nice."  
  
Richard gives me a small smile. Looking back at Bobby, he replies, "Had to make sure."  
  
Shaking my head, I throw in, "You would have met him before if you had shown up at the picnic last year, little brother."  
  
With another, more embarrassed smile, Richard replies, "I had to work."  
  
With that my younger sister, Mary, the mother of the baby I carried, jumps in teasing, "Sure. Working on some girl."  
  
Richard smiles at her joke. He comes back at her, "I'd never hear the end of it."  
  
My other, older brother, Tony jumps in at this point, "Little late for that Richard."  
  
Mary rolls her eyes. Grabbing Bobby's hand, she begins leading him out of the room. With a smile she explains, "I bet you'd like to see Alex's niece."  
  
I can see the excitement and happiness on his face. With a nod, he begins following my sister, answering, "I'd love to see her."  
  
I watch as my brother-in-law follows them to the nursery. Looking at me, he flashes another thank you smile before leaving. I take a deep breath, and try to keep from thinking about the headache that's beginning to form. Looking over at my brothers, they're still arguing about Richard not being at the picnic. My parents seem to be watching it. My mother leans over beside me. With concern in her voice she asks, "How are you feeling? Really."  
  
I give her an appreciative smile. I reply truthfully, "I've got a little pain, but I'll be fine."  
  
She gives me her own sympathetic smile. She replies, "Just ask if you want us to get someone to give you something for it."  
  
I give her another appreciative smile. I thank her and assure her I'll tell her if I want anything for it. She seems satisfied and sits down in the empty chair. Sitting there for a moment, I realize that I've had enough. Looking at my brothers, I yell, "That's enough! Both of you! You're giving me a headache. Please. Stop or get out. We're all adults here. Can't you guys grow up at all?"  
  
I almost regret yelling at them once I'm done because it just makes the headache worse, and they both give me their best scolded puppy looks. My father angrily orders them, "Go. Both of you go on."  
  
They both trod to the door like a couple of disciplined schoolboys, and it fits too. They're acting like children. On there way out they both apologize to me. I shake my head realizing that neither of them would ever change. My father looked at me now. He looks concerned as he asks, "That better?"  
  
I give him a smile and answer honestly, "Somewhat. Thank you Daddy."  
  
My father gives me another smile. He asks, "How has that partner of yours been?"  
  
I shake my head and give a heavy sigh before replying, "Not what I would call good."  
  
With a curious look, my father asks, "That Nicole thing still?"  
  
I chuckle lightly. I almost hate telling my father some of this. He's got to think my partner a complete nut case by this point. I answer honestly though, "No. It's me. We're missing each other. The temp partner he has right now, let's just say, they aren't working, and she purposely came by to make sure I understood just how much he's been missing me, as if I haven't been feeling the same things. Anyway, it's been handled."  
  
My father shakes his head and throws me another smile. He reminds me, "You did a very good thing for your sister. You'll be back on your regular case load in a few days."  
  
I smile brightly at the thought of cases. I never thought I would, but God, I even miss watching him get up close and personal with the bodies. I assure him, "I know. I'm glad I did this. It's just. I miss it. I miss the work. But mostly, mostly I miss him."  
  
Patting me on the shoulder, my father assures me, "I understand."  
  
Glancing at my mother, I can tell that she's not thrilled. She's not looking at us, and I can tell that she wishes she were deaf or not in the room. She hates this profession, and she hates that it was what I wanted. I speak to her, "Mom. I've told you how I feel about my work. You knew I'd go right back to it."  
  
I watch my mother sigh. Her eyes meet mine. She replies, "I know. I'm sorry. I was just hoping that maybe this experience would motivate you to find a good guy and settle down. To maybe leave the department and focus on a less dangerous career and a family of your own."  
  
I look away from her now. I hate disappointing her, but this is what I love, and I'm giving it up because she doesn't approve. As optimistically as I can, I reply, "I wish I could say that it did all of those things for me, but it just reminded me of how much I love my job mom. I love it. I'm happy with where my life is right now. I've tried the life you want for me, with George. This is what I've always wanted though. If he were still alive, I'd still be here. I know that's the last thing you want to hear, but it's true. You gotta know though, I'm happy."  
  
Thankfully she nods her understanding, which is good considering how many times we've had this conversation. I glance at my father. He gives one of his supportive smiles. I'm just glad one of them is behind me in this. The door being opened interrupts my thoughts. My sister, brother-in-law, and partner come wandering back in with some of the biggest and goofiest grins on their faces.  
  
Bobby's eyes are immediately upon me. I stare back into his brown pools. He cheerily announces, "Beautiful little girl Eames."  
  
Breaking our examination of each other, I smile brightly before replying, "Thank you."  
  
Before anyone else can respond, a phone rings. Bobby instantly knows it's his. I watch as his body immediately tenses and his eyes grow huge. He answers the phone, "Goren. I thought it was. I'm sorry. I know. I'm here with Eames. I will. Yeah. I know. I'll be right there."  
  
I watch as sadness and disappointment fall across the features of his face. I know who it was, and I know he knew who it was too. I can't help but be as disappointed as he is. He puts his phone back into his pocket, and everyone seems to be waiting for answers. I decide to help, "Deakins, right?"  
  
With a small nod, I know I'm right. I can tell he's grateful and relieved that I asked. With a sigh, he explains, "He finally officially noticed that I wasn't there, and I was supposed to be there at eight to get the paperwork done on the case. You know. The one we talked about earlier."  
  
I nod, knowing exactly what case he was talking about. Suddenly I realize. That was Bishop's last case. It makes me wonder. Why isn't he their getting through it so that she's gone and out of his life? I fake a smile that I'm sure he probably sees through. With my confidence shaken a little, even if I'm not sure why it is, I prod him, "You forget it was paperwork day, or did you just feel like ditching?"  
  
Watching him, I see the quick look of concern that flashes over his face. Walking over to me, he kisses my forehead. He answers, "You asked me to come by this morning, and once I got here, I just couldn't leave. I wanted to spend time with you. Hopefully Bishop has some of it done already. I'll be back when I can, I promise."  
  
I give him a genuine smile now, as he heads out the door. I reply, "See ya later Goren."  
  
Even with my family watching now, I can't help but smile. It doesn't really matter what my brothers are arguing about. It doesn't really matter what my parents think. I've got my job, Goren, and the life I love. Things are getting back to normal, and I'm glad. It's about time that my life was my life again. 


End file.
